Ein paar haarige Angelegenheiten
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Lacrimas sollte man nicht mit Plotbunnygeneratoren rumspielen lassen. Nun ist es aber doch passiert und das Ergebnis seht ihr hier, wobei ich den Inhalt noch nicht verrate. [komplett]


Titel: Ein paar haarige Angelegenheiten

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: PG / PG-13

Warnungen: Heirat Mann/Mann (nix Slash), viel OOC (zwangsweise), ein Fangirl (ebenfalls zwangsweise), alternative Storyline (dito), Blödsinn (hab ich doch gern getan )

Verwendete Plotbunnies: 5 Stück (siehe unten)

Geschrieben von: Lacrima Draconis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nicht oft hörte man sie sprechen. Viele waren sogar dem Vorurteil unterlegen, dass sie gar nicht sprechen konnten. Doch dem war nicht so. Das musste auch Sternenglanz feststellen, als einer von ihnen drohend seine Stimme erhob.

„Lass ihn da liegen!!"

Sternenglanz drehte sich erschrocken um. Sollte der nicht schon längst tot sein? In der Tat, eigentlich hätte Aragorn ihn schon vor mindestens fünf Minuten köpfen sollen, aber der Waldläufer war noch nicht einmal in Sichtweite!

„Ich hab es satt!", knurrte der breitschultrige Uruk'hai. „Ihr dämlichen Fangirls versaut uns die ganze Arbeit!!"

Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Er sprach sie mit Fangirl an? Eigentlich überraschte es sie, dass er sie überhaupt ansprach, aber noch dazu so . . .

„Drei Pfeile in seiner Brust. Durch drei Pfeilen wird er sterben. DAS IST SEINE BESTIMMUNG ABER IHR MÜSST EUCH JA IMMER IN DIE HANDLUNG EINMISCHEN!!"

Überrascht legte Sternenglanz ihr Erste Hilfe Set auf den Waldboden und warf einen weiteren Blick auf Boromir. Er war noch nicht tot, jedoch würde er es zweifelsohne bald sein. Wenn, ja wenn er unbehandelt bliebe . . .

„Es ist einfach . . . einfach . . ."

Ein Wutausbruch, ein Angriff oder mehr Geschrei wäre nun genau das, was Sternenglanz erwartet hätte. Andererseits wurden in der letzten Stunde einige ihrer Erwartungen über den Haufen geworfen. So auch dieses Mal, als-

„Gemein!"

-als der riesenhafte Uruk'hai sich auf einen Baumstamm fallen ließ und zu schluchzen begann.

„Nicht fair! Ich hab mir immer so viel Mühe gegeben! Und seit dem Film kennen mich die Leute endlich! Manche mögen mich sogar! Nicht weil ich der Hauptmann der Uruk'hai bin, sondern weil ich ihn getötet habe! Aber interessiert euch das??"

Sternenglanz zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich nicht!! Immer denkt ihr nur an euch und an euren tollen Boromir! Oh klar, der arme Mensch muss selbstverständlich gerettet werden. Aber wer denkt an den armen Uruk'hai?? Wer denkt daran, dass meine Rolle in der Geschichte dadurch wieder an Bedeutung verliert??"

Das erste Mal öffnete Sternenglanz vorsichtig ihren Mund: „Ähm-"

„Anstatt Lurtz, Mörder des tapferen Boromir aus Gondor bin ich dann nur mehr irgendein Uruk'hai wie damals im Buch. Aber daran denken dumme Gören wie ihr natürlich nicht!!"

Noch immer schluchzend stand Lurtz auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich bin keine dumme Göre!", rief Sternenglanz, die plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Ich glaube . . . ich verstehe was du meinst."

„Pah. Du tust doch nur so, weil du nicht willst, dass ich dich in Stücke reiße."

„Nein, ehrlich . . . schau doch!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Röchler von Boromir entfernte sie den Druckverband von seiner Brust und überließ ihn seinem vorbestimmten Schicksal. Leider jedoch zu einem für sie relativ ungünstigen Zeitpunkt.

„MÖRDER!! DA SIND SIE!!", rief eine Stimme zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

„Aragorn, na toll. Ausgerechnet JETZT taucht der Heini auf. Also ich weiß schon, warum ich nie Fangirl von dem war. Ist ja echt zum-"

„Lauf!!", unterbrach sie Lurtz und nahm den soeben in seinem Arm gelandeten Pfeil als Anstoß dafür, Sternenglanz zu schultern und sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Du hast WAS????"

„Na ja, er schien mir sehr verzweifelt und ich dachte, da sein Sohn ja . . . also vielleicht-"

Die junge Elbenfrau war außer sich. Natürlich, Streit mit den Eltern war nichts Ungewöhnliches und die Tatsache, dass die Meinungen von Vater und Tochter oft sehr weit auseinander lagen war auch klar, aber so etwas war mehr als untolerierbar.

„Und was, ‚geliebter' Vater, gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"

„Na ja . . . ich . . . ich werde wohl nach Minas Tirith ziehen."

Unfassbar. Bekommt von einem betrunkenen Gondorianer einen Heiratsantrag und sagt auch noch zu!

„Schön. Bitte. Tu was du willst. Aber wenn du bei der Wahl MEINES Ehepartners auch nur einen Mucks machst-"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Elrond hat WAS????"

„Er hat gefragt, ob du ihm deine Haarbürste verkaufen kannst, jetzt wo er doch wegen seiner Heirat nach Minas Tirith zieht."

Celeborn wusste, wie sehr Galadriel an ihren Haarbürstgeräten hing und hatte ein dementsprechend mulmiges Gefühl, als er den Wunsch seines Schwiegersohnes an sie herantrug.

Galadriel seufzte. „Na meinetwegen. Schließlich kann ich ihn ja nicht in dieser Menschenstadt verlottern lassen. Gondorianer, pfff. Von denen hat doch noch keiner eine ordentliche Bürste gesehen. Und wo sein Haar doch ohnehin so empfindlich ist . . ."

Und genau als Galadriel zu einem mehrstündigen Vortrag über Haartypen ansetzte, erkannte Celeborn, dass ihm einer ihrer Wutausbrüche doch lieber gewesen wäre . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Was soll das??? LASS MICH RUNTER!! LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!!", kreischte Sternenglanz und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen den Rücken des Uruk. „Erst darf ich meinen Bori nicht retten und dann werde ich hier auch noch für einen Sandsack gehalten. Ich will wieder zurück nach Hause!!", jammerte sie.

„Wärst du eben gar nicht erst nach Mittelerde gekommen.", knurrte Lurtz und setzte das kreischende Fangirl unsanft ab.

Fernab vom Geschehen und in vorläufiger Sicherheit vor Aragorn und den anderen hatte der Diener des Bösen nun endlich Zeit, das Mädchen näher zu begutachten.

Er konnte es selbst nicht abschätzen, aber aus eigener Erfahrung schloss er, dass sie wie all die anderen zwischen 12 und 17 Jahre alt sein musste. Ihre Haare waren schulterlang und braun, ihre Augen grün und ihre Kleidung glich der einer Elbenfrau. Ihre Ohren waren jedoch rund und überhaupt war sie für eine Mary Sue um einiges zu durchschnittlich.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?", fragte Lurtz, der ganz vergessen hatte, dass er ja eigentlich gehen wollte.

„Was geht dich das an?", knurrte das Mädchen zurück, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Haare zu entknoten.

Bitte. Er hatte höflich versucht Konversation zu betreiben, aber jedes weitere Wort ginge über seine Verhältnisse hinaus und wäre scheinbar an das Menschenweib verschwendet gewesen, weshalb Lurtz seinen vorigen Entschluss zu bleiben wieder rückgängig machte.

„Dann also auf nimmer wiedersehen, Sandsack.", sprach er und machte sich auf nach Isengard.

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft nach Isengard, oder?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen oder wenigstens stehen zu bleiben antwortete er: „Doch."

„Aber was wird Saruman sagen, wenn du ohne deine Truppe und ohne Hobbits bei ihm antanzt?"

„Meine Tru-"

„Sag nichts!"

Wie auch? Sie ließ ihn ja nicht aussprechen.

„Ich weiß was du denkst, aber deine Truppe wird nicht mit den Hobbits in Isengard angelangen. Sie werden unterwegs . . . ähm, aufgehalten werden und ihr Ziel nicht erreichen. Abgesehen davon habt ihr sowieso die falschen Hobbits erwischt. Tja, Überraschung!"

Überraschung. In der Tat. Zuerst wollte Lurtz schon weitergehen, doch dann fiel ihm ja ein, dass dieses Mädchen die Handlung der Geschichte kannte. Und sollte es stimmen was sie sagte . . .

„Vielleicht . . . vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwo verstecken.", meinte Sternenglanz, die ihre Haare inzwischen erfolgreich geglättet hatte.

Verstecken? Er, der mächtige Lurtz? Und noch dazu mit so einer Kreatur? Andererseits wäre Verstecken eine weise Sache, sollte auch nur etwas von dem was das Mädchen sagte stimmen. Denn hatte man Saruman erst einmal in Rage versetzt . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Nein, nein, nein, so geht das doch nicht!", jammerte der verzweifelte Zauberer. „Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr mich FRAGEN sollt, wenn ihr meine Haarbürste ausborgt??"

Frustriert hielt Saruman die zerbrochene Bürste in seiner Hand. Jeden möglichen Knoten in seinem Haar hatte sie schon auf magische Art und Weise entwirrt, aber dem Filzsalat seiner Orks hielt sie einfach nicht stand.

„Das wird euch von Gehalt abgezogen!", knurrte er und stürmte aus seinem Turm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Wohin gehst du, Schatz?"

„Zu Spliss & Co, eine neue Bürste kaufen."

„Kannst du das nicht Haldir oder sonst wen machen lassen?"

„Nein, Celeborn. Du weißt doch noch, was letztes Mal passiert ist."

„Hä?"

„Ein Waffeleisen haben sie mir anstelle eines Föhns gebracht! Nein, danke. Da erledige ich das noch lieber selbst!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lange war es her, dass Elrond derartig viele Menschen gesehen hatte. Es machte ihm Angst. Zu Hause war er unter Elben und konnte jeden nach Belieb herumkommandieren. Aber hier . . .

Warum überhaupt musste er nach Minas Tirith ziehen? ER hatte bei der Hochzeit kein Brautkleid angehabt. Also warum durfte er nicht den Bestimmer spielen, wo er das doch so gut konnte?

„BIER HER ABER PRONTO SONST GIBT'S SAURES!!!", schallte es aus dem Gebäude vor dem er stand.

Tja. Mit Betimmen war es damit wohl endgültig vorbei.

Zaghaft klopfte er an der gigantischen Türe, die sofort von einem pudelnassen und stark nach Alkohol riechendem Gondorianer geöffnet wurde.

„Kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"

„Meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir geschehen, Junge?"

„Ähm . . . na ja . . . die Bierkrüge fliegen tief heu-"

„HÖR AUF MEINE GÄSTE MIT DEINER VISAGE ZU VERJAGEN UND KOMM ENDLICH HER!!"

„Ja, Vater.", murmelte der junge Mann und verschwand wieder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Warum könnt ihr eigentlich nie unter euren normalen Namen nach Mittelerde reisen?"

„Und uns dann vor allen lächerlich machen? Na klar."

„Überhaupt, wie kommst du auf den Namen-"

Ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen schob Sternenglanz ihre Lippen auseinander und brachte ein grauenvoll weiß strahlendes Blend-A-Med Lächeln zum Vorschein.

„Meine Güte, mach das Ding aus!"

Noch immer grinsend verbarg sie ihre Zähne weit genug, um nicht mehr für eine Kette aus Flutlichtern gehalten zu werden. Dann fragte sie: „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Tja, da du mir Isengard ausgeredet hast und Mordor auch keine gute Idee wäre bleibt wohl nur Moria."

„Moria??"

„Der Cousin des Freundes meines Stellvertreters hat dort so eine Art Zimmerkomplex."

Zimmerkomplex?? Das wurde ja immer besser. Sie war gekommen um mit ihrem Schwarm nach Gondor zu ziehen, aber stattdessen war sie nun im Begriff mit einem Uruk'hai im Motel von Moria zu landen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er bemerkte sie nicht. Jedenfalls nicht gleich. Bei jedem anderen Anlass, an jedem anderen Ort hätte ihn ihre Gegenwart sofort in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Doch hier und jetzt? Zu groß war seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung. So groß, dass er von ihr erst Notiz nahm, als er vor dem Laden mit ihr zusammenstieß.

„Elbenweib!"

„Verräter!"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kalt wie Eis und verhakten sich ineinander wie zwei Schlangen in einem endlosen Todeskampf. Oder wie diese lästigen Orangenstücke zwischen den Zähnen, wenn man mal keinen Zahnstocher zur Hand hat aber trotzdem-

„Was hast du hier zu suchen??"

„Nichts, was Euch zu interessieren hat!"

„Doch nicht etwa-"

„Dann ist es also auch Euer Verlangen."

„Was versteht Ihr schon davon?"

„Mehr als die meisten nehme ich an. Nun, viel Glück. Doch werdet ihr hier nicht fündig werden."

„Was meint Ihr??"

„Die Nazgul. Sie haben sie. Alle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Und das ist deine neue Stiefmutter."

„Aber Vater, das ist ein Elb. Ein männlicher Elb!"

„Ach, rassistisch sind wir auch noch, verlaustes Gör??"

„Aber Va-"

„Aber Vater, aber Vater. ICH KANN ES NICHT MEHR HÖREN!!! Du gehst jetzt auf dein Zimmer und zur Strafe bekommst du heute keinen Nachtisch!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!"

Galadriel konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, sie WOLLTE es nicht glauben. Obgleich sie es immer schon befürchtet und oftmals geahnt, hätte sie es nie wirklich für möglich gehalten. Doch nun war es passiert. Die Nazgul hatten sich sämtliche Qualitätsbürsten Mittelerdes angeeignet.

„Mach dir nix draus, es gibt ja immer noch Kämme und Haarbänder.", versicherte der weiße Zauberer ihr tröstend.

„Du machst dir etwas vor!! Keine anderes Gerät wird je so gut sein wie die Bürsten von Spliss & Co!"

Saruman dachte nach. Er dachte lange nach. Ja, Galadriel hatte Recht. Zwar würde es genug Mittel geben über den Verlust der Bürsten notdürftig hinweg zu kommen, aber gleichwertiger Ersatz würde sich nie finden lassen. Kurz zögerte er. Sie war Feind Saurons und Feind Sarumans. Doch sah er ihrem Haar an, wie ähnlich sie sich eigentlich waren. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Galadriel, wir werden die Bürsten zurückholen!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sechs Monate später hatten Lurtz und Sternenglanz sich wunderbar in den Mienen eingelebt. Zwar waren sie dem Cousin des Freundes von Lurtz Stellvertreter nie begegnet, da dieser – und alle anderen lebenden Kreaturen in Moria – scheinbar längst das Weite gesucht hatte, aber immerhin hatten sie einen ganze Höhlenkomplex für sich allein.

„Was los, Glanz? Du wirkst irgendwie ziemlich nervös."

„Tja, ich BIN nervös! Seit geschlagenen sechs Monaten sitze ich hier unten und warte darauf, dass . . . ich weiß ja nicht mal, worauf ich warte!!

„Aber . . . gefällt es dir hier nicht mehr?"

„Schon, aber . . . ich vermisse so vieles. Mikrowellenessen, Kabelfernsehen, Countrymusik und . . . . und meine Friseuse! Ich meine, schau dir meine Haare doch mal an!!"

Lurtz blinzelte und warf einen Blick auf die von Kerzenschein beleuchtete Lockenpracht von Sternenglanz. Lang waren ihre Haare inzwischen geworden . . . und filzig.

Ihn persönlich störten filzige Haare nicht, obwohl seinen Dreadlocks eine Pflegespülung sicher nicht geschadet hätte . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er irrte umher, planlos, ziellos, hoffnungslos. Er wusste nicht, wohin er ging. Wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gegangen war. Immer wieder nur wiederholten sich die Sätze in seinem Kopf.

‚Mein Müsli ist zu kalt!'

‚Du bist eine Schande für unser Haus!'

‚Meine Milch ist zu warm!'

‚So wagst du mir unter die Augen zu kommen??"

‚Das nennst du Hummer mit Zitrone???'

‚Es reicht!'

‚Wo bleibt mein Kaffee??'

‚Versager!'

‚Ich will mehr Kuchen!!'

‚Verschwinde!'

Ein letzter verzweifelter Seufzer noch, bevor er erschöpft zusammenbrach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Geschafft!!", riefen die beiden und gaben sich ein fröhliches High-Five.

Jegliche Freude war jedoch schnell verflogen, als sie das vor ihnen liegende Häufchen Asche genauer untersuchten.

„Schon wieder nichts!", schrie Saruman und fiel verzweifelt auf seine Knie.

Tröstend klopfte Galadriel ihm auf die Schulter und sprach: „Wir sind nahe. Sehr nahe."

Nahe waren sie, jedoch hatte das auch genug Zeit und Nerven gekostet. Denn anders als angenommen hatten die Nazgul die Bürsten nicht untereinander verteilt. Und nach sechs Monaten erbarmungsloser Jagd musste die zwei feststellen, dass es ein einziger Nazgul war, der all die Bürsten bei sich trug.

Einer. Ein Einziger. Der Letzte. Alle anderen Acht hatten sie zusammen getötet. Schwer war es nicht, immerhin waren sie beide sehr mächtig.

Was jedoch wirklich an ihren Nerven zehrte, war die Suche. Die endlose Suche, die am Anfang noch so leicht gewesen war. Zu zweit, einmal sogar zu dritt hatten die Nazgul sie attackiert. Doch dann . . . als den Ringgeistern die Gefahr bewusst wurde, hatten sie begonnen, sich zu verstecken.

Und nun? Nun war ihr Ziel so nahe und so fern zugleich. Denn vom letzten Nazgul, dem Nazgul, der all die Bürsten bei sich trug, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Bin daahaaa, wer nohooch?", gröhlte Lurtz in die Höhle, nachdem er seine Beute auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

Dieses Ritual praktizierten Sternenglanz und Lurtz abwechselnd, obwohl man sagen musste, dass das Essen wesentlich reichhaltiger ausfiel, wenn es an Lurtz war Nahrung zu beschaffen. Denn alles, was in der Nähe von Morias Höhlen kreuchte und fleuchte, wurde von ihm gnadenlos erlegt und zu einem leckeren Eintopf verarbeitet. Sternenglanz hingegen begnügte sich mit dem Sammeln von Beeren, Kräutern oder ähnlicher weniger fluchtfreudiger Kost.

So war sie nach einer Woche Gemüsebrei bereits gierig darauf zu sehen, was ihr Mitbewohner diesmal herangeschleppt hatte. „Wow, Lurtz! Das ist ja ein ganzer-"

Sternenglanz stockte. Hirsch, Elch, Wolf – so in etwa wollte sie ihren Satz beenden. Nur leider war das Objekt am Höhlenboden nichts davon, sondern ein ganzer-

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt!"

„Aber er lag vor der Höhle!"

„Ich werde das nicht essen!"

„Ich esse dein Gemüse doch auch!"

„Er ist ja noch nicht mal tot!!"

„Dagegen können wir etwas unternehmen", meinte Lurtz und holte zum Schlag aus.

„NEIN!!", rief Sternenglanz und warf sich ihm in den Weg. „Ich sagte wir essen keine Menschen! Und dabei bleibt es auch!!"

„Fein. Schön. Bitte.", Lurtz drehte sich um. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich beim nächsten Kräuterauflauf vor Freude in die Luft springe."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Sternenglanz und sein Ex-Mittagessen in der Höhle zurück und begab sich erneut auf die Jagd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Na los, Hosen runter!", trällerte Elrond und zupfte seinen Ehepartner am Ärmel.

„Ach lass mich doch, ich hab heut keine Lust"

„Keine Lust, keine Lust. Du hast doch nie Lust! Manchmal glaube ich, du liebst mich nicht mehr!"

Vorwurfsvoll sah der Elb Denethor an. Dieser lag auf seinem Bett und starrte gelangweilt an die Decke.

„Das hat doch mit Liebe nichts zu tun, ich will eben nicht."

„Auch gut, dann eben nicht."

Frustriert gab Elrond nach und packte die Karten weg.

„Wie wär es dann wenigstens mit Schach?"

„Ach bäh, mein Turm steht bei dir doch eh nie lange."

„Ich spiele eben besser als du. Aber es kann doch nicht nur an deinem Turm liegen. Also, was ist los?"

Seufzend packte Denethor die Karten wieder aus, drehte sich zu Elrond und begann zu mischen.

„Es ist wegen Faramir. Ich hätte ihn nicht verjagen sollen."

„Er bedeutet dir also doch etwas?"

„Nein, aber ich finde niemanden, den man so gut herumkommandieren kann wie ihn."

Augenrollend zog Elrond drei Karten.

„Hosen runter!!", ertönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer der beiden und ein vorbeischleichender Dienstbote beschleunigte umgehend seinen Schritt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faramir! Wie viel Glück musste ein Fangirl haben, wenn sie Faramir aus Gondor von einem Uruk'hai zum Essen serviert bekam?

Viel um genau zu sein, da der weniger robust gebaute Mann trotz der kaum rücksichtsvollen Behandlung von Lurtz außer ein paar Prellungen keine Schäden erlitten hatte.

So weilte er auch bald in der Welt der Wachen und erzählte dem seltsamen Paar seine Geschichte (natürlich nicht, bevor Sternenglanz ihm versicherte, dass keiner von beiden ihn essen würde).

„Als Vater vom Tod meines Bruders erfuhr war er so bestürzt, dass er sämtliche Tavernen von der Zitadelle bis hinunter zum ersten Tor um einige Biere ärmer machte. Und wie es der dumme Zufall so will, traf er in einer dieser Tavernen Elrond. Gott weiß, was er dort verloren hatte. Na jedenfalls hielt Vater ihn für eine Elbenfrau und machte ihm einen Heiratsantrag. Danach ging alles Schlag auf Schlag. Elrond zog ein, ich zog aus. Nicht ohne monatelange Sklaverei, aber . . . . ihr sagt, ihr kanntet meinen Bruder?"

Dieser Themawechsel kam für Sternenglanz und Lurtz gleichermaßen überraschend und war für keinen der beiden besonders glücklich gewählt. Zögern sahen sie sich an und antworteten dann beinahe zugleich: „Ähm . . . flüchtig."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Warum muss ich eigentlich auf dem Boden schlafen? Es gibt doch genug leere Zimmer mit genug leeren Betten! Warum also-"

„Aber Schatz. Du weißt doch, dass ich deine Autorität untergrabe, wann ich nur kann. Und jetzt Klappe, ich versuche zu schlafen!"

Ehre hin, Mitgefühl her. Elrond wäre wirklich gerne ins Bruchtal zurückgezogen. Wann hatte er doch gleich seinen letzten Befehl erteilt? Lange musste es her gewesen sein, sehr lange.

„Sag mal . . ."

„Was denn noch?", knurrte der Truchsess und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Hast du schon das gehört von Galadriel und Saruman?"

„Hä?"

„Sie sollen sich verbündet haben um den Ringträger zu unterstützen, indem sie alle Nazgul beseitigen."

„Alter Hut. Aber ich hab doch immer gesagt, dass Saruman ein toller Kerl ist."

„Hm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Nazgul – Reiter von Rohan, Reiter von Rohan – Nazgul. WIE SCHWER IST ES, DIE BEIDEN ZU UNTERSCHEIDEN???"

„Meine Güte, jetzt reg dich nicht schon wieder künstlich auf. Also dieser Celeborn kann einem wirklich Leid tun."

„WAAAAA-"

„Spar's dir für später. Wir haben noch Einen übrig und der ist noch nicht gefunden. Wir brauchen die Energie."

Er hatte Recht. Trotzdem missfiel es Galadriel, dass Saruman auf ihrer Reise zwischendurch immer wieder unschuldige Passanten tötete.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Macht der Gewohnheit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Deal war abgemacht. Faramir konnte bleiben, solange er sich erstens an den „Einkäufen"der beiden beteiligte und zweitens bereit war, Frisör der WG-Bewohner zu spielen.

„Das mit dem Essen leuchtet mir ein. Aber Fri-"

„Wir verstehen nichts davon", gaben Sternenglanz und Lurtz einstimmig zurück.

Tatsächlich bewahrheitete sich bereits nach zwei kurzen Schnitten die Vermutung, dass Faramir sich mit dem Bearbeiten von Haaren weitaus besser auskannte, als der Uruk'hai und das Fangirl.

„Soviel zum Grundriss. Und jetzt brauche ich etwas Shampoo und eine Bürste."

„HAT HIER JEMAND BÜRSTE GESAGT??", ertönte eine finstere Stimme und Faramir spürte, wie sich etwas spitzes an seinen Hals presste.

„Leg den Stab weg, Saru. Das sind keine Nazgul."

„Saruman???"

„Lurtz???"

„Faramir???"

„Galadriel???"

„Sternenglanz, sehr erfreut", warf selbige etwas gekränkt in die überraschte Runde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Er ist jetzt WAS???"

„König von Gondor und mein Mann. Tja Vater, was sagst du nun?"

Vater, sprich Elrond blieb vollkommen stumm. Jetzt durfte ihm sogar schon seine Tochter Befehle erteilen. Selbst für ihn war das eindeutig zu viel.

„Denethor?"

„Mh?"

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich gehe zurück zu meiner ersten Frau. Beste Grüße und viel Spaß noch mit deiner stellvertretenden Herrschaft."

Und damit war Elrond auch schon aus der Zitadelle verschwunden und wart nie mehr gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht von den im Moment anwesenden Personen, unter denen sich auch Denethor befand, der soeben seiner Herrschaft über Gondor und seiner „Frau"beraubt wurde.

So saß er frustriert zwischen ein paar Fackeln und mit Streichhölzern in der Hand in einer Ecke, als Aragorn sich ihm langsam näherte.

„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?", fragte er in der Hoffnung seinen Truchsess wieder etwas fröhlicher zu stimmen.

Doch dieser zündelte nur entgeistert vor sich hin, bis sein Blick von der Flamme gefangen wurde und auch seine Augen zu lodern begannen. Und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen antwortete er: „Holt mir meinen Sohn zurück."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Ringträger war nahe. Viel zu nahe. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Schatz sich dem verteufelten Berg immer weiter näherte. Das durfte er nicht zulassen! Sterben war ein möglicher Nebeneffekt, aber genauso wäre dies der Fall, würde er den Ring einfach sich selbst überlassen.

Die Zügel seines dunklen Flugtieres fest in der Hand erhob er sich über die Berge und steuerte direkt auf Mordor zu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Bürsten also."

„Genau. Aber wesha-"

„Ruhe!", mahnte Galadriel und alle hielten inne. „Ich kann ihn spüren. Er ist nahe. Sehr nahe."

„Dann sollten wir uns aufmachen!"

„Dann solltet ihr das nicht alleine tun.", warf Sternenglanz ein und sah zu Lurtz und Faramir, die zustimmend nickten.

„So werden die Bürsten bald wieder unser sein!"

„Ja, bald."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tataaa, Ende!

Für alle, die es nicht wissen: ‚Hosen runter!' ist ein Kartenspiel.

Verwendete Plotbunnies:

Faramir schneidet die Haare von Fangirl, Faramir schneidet die Haare von Lurtz, Saruman zieht in die Schlacht mit Galadriel, Lurtz zieht in eine WG mit Fangirl, Denethor heiratet unter Alkoholeinfluss Elrond


End file.
